Fleurmione Family Oneshots
by darkswanqueenredybeautysw
Summary: Oneshots of Fleur/Hermione and their son, Louis. Takes place post war, at Hogwarts. Fleur/Hermione established love. Rated M for certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think is wrong?" Hermione asked, somewhat frazzled. Hogwarts finest, most brilliant witch was frazzled, because her newborn baby wouldn't stop crying. Motherhood proved to be a test that not even Hermione could ace. Her wife, however, seemed to be on the other end of the spectrum. Fleur came up beside her wife with a pacifier in her hand, stretching her hand for Louis to take. Instead, the newborn spit out the object with detest, continuing to cry.

"I am not sure, _mon amour._" The blonde sighed, pulling Hermione in by her side in an attempt to comfort her wife. It was about two thirty in the morning, and baby Louis had been crying for the last twenty minutes. They had tried holding him, feeding, rocking, changing the diaper - nothing. His cries wouldn't subside as his tiny legs kicked in the air in frustration.

Hermione wanted to cry at the sight, feeling like a terrible mother for not

knowing what her baby needed. "It's not your fault, Hermione." Almost as if Fleur could read her mind, the blonde assured her that it was nothing she had done to cause this. "Why don't you go get some sleep, _oui?_ I will try and get him to settle down." She suggested, kissing her wife's forehead lovingly. Sighing in thanks, Hermione pulled away from Fleur and made her way to their bedroom.

Fleur turned back to Louis, her finger reaching out to caress his cheek lovingly. The baby fussed about, unsettled. After a moment of thought, Fleur pushed down the side of the crib so that it was only three sides now, picking her son up and gathering him in her arms. She climbed into the crib embracing him, settling herself among his pillows and toys while muttering a strengthening charm to ensure the sturdiness of the crib.

Resting Louis in her chest, she grabbed his blanket from beside her and placed it atop him, rubbing his back soothingly. Still he fidgeted, looking up at his mother with sad eyes as she smiled back at him with love. "Rest, baby." She cooed, beginning to sing an old French lullaby her father had sang to both her and her sister when they were little.

At the sound of his mothers soft, delicate voice, as if by miracle, the boy began to quiet down. His cries began to subside, turning into soft coos of curiosity then appreciation as Fleur continued to smile and sing. Tiny eyes began to close as time went on, the motion of Fleur's hand against his back finally driving Louis to sleep. Moments later, the infant was asleep, curled up on his mother's chest with her hand resting over him protectively.

In the other room Hermione heard the singing, sitting up in bed with a small smile on her face. Her head was pounding a little, bit after a moment she realized that she couldn't hear Louis crying anymore. Getting up she made her way down the hall and into the nursery, stopping when she saw Fleur and Louis curled up together in his crib. Grinning widely in appreciation, Hermione didn't want to disturb them should he wake up again.

So she just continued to watch as the pair drifted off together, going back to bed a few moments later. Minutes later as she herself finally began to fall asleep, she felt Fleurs side of the bed weighed down and her wife's familiar body wrapping around her from behind. Hermione backed up into her, her hand reaching for Fleurs and bringing her arm around so they were spooning. "Thank you," Hermione mumbled sleepily, smiling at the feeling of Fleurs lips on her jaw in response.

"You're a good mom," Fleur tried to assure the former Gryffindor again, closing her eyes as she began to doze off. Hermione heard it but hardly had the energy to reply, simply squeezing Fleurs hand in thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

"How old is he?"

"Does he talk?"

"Can he walk yet? My brothers two and he can walk."

"What's he eat? People food?"

Hermione looked at her students with curiosity as they surrounded her and Louis, now three, as class was beginning. "Yes, he's a person." She explained with clarity, shifting him on her hip. "Settle down please, take your seats." The first years backed off, taking their seats at their desks. Hermione places her son on her desk, and he smiled at the crowd. "Louis turned three last week, he's all grown up, or so he says."

Hermione smiles lovingly at the boy as she shed her scarf and cloak, as well as his hat and jacket. "Yeah!" He agreed with a resounding cheer, causing the class to laugh.

"He knows more French than English, however. That's neither here nor there." She admitted with a sigh, grabbing her wand and beginning to write on the board. "He _can _walk, but he's rotten spoiled, and doesn't do very much of it." A student raised his hand, "Yes, Clyde?"

"How come he's with you and not Professor Delacour?"

Hermione sighed, "Safer environment. We don't throw spells around here as we would in Charms class, though on some occasions it's the other way around." She explained, this being the second year in a row they'd been bringing Louis to their classrooms, as they had nobody else to watch him during school hours. "My only word of caution is to be careful where you aim your wand. He's curious, and can pop out of nowhere." That earned a laugh, which died down when Hermione showed she was serious.

"Alright, wands out." She instructed, sitting at her desk. Louis crawled over to her and climbed down into her lap, where she kissed the top of his head as he sat down. The students took out their wands, and a hamster appeared in front of each student. There was an outbreak of excited chatter. "Does anybody know what these are?" She asked, and Louis reached forward to pet the small rodent with a smile. A student raised his hand. "Ms. Godfrey?"

"It's a rat."

"Have you ever seen a rat?" One of the boys piped up, confused.

"He's right, that's not a rat." Hermione agreed, shaking her head in exhaustion. "Perhaps somebody who comes from Muggle living?" She asked hopefully, and another hand popped up.

"That's a hamster. They're like, pets. For kids and lonely people." The boy explained to his peers, and Hermione nodded.

"That's right, Curtis. Five points to Slytherin." Hermione praised, and Curtis looked proud of himself. "We're going to be turning these hamsters into plates." There was a round of protest from the first years, as well as Louis from his mothers lap. "You can have this one, love." She assured him handing the hamster off to the child. Another appeared in its place. Louis took his place back on the desk, beginning to get acquainted with his new friend.

"Once we've done that; which will mostly take up our time, it is up to you to reverse the curse. That will be your homework. If you can't do it, you'll work until you can. If you can, well, you get a hamster." That seemed to appease the crowd, as the students began to name their respected hamsters already. Hermione began to teach the enchantment, making sure they understood to pronounce each word properly. After a moment, her own hamster was a shiny blue plate on the desk as the students watched in awe.

"Mama, _je veux descendre._" Louis piped up, looking down at the ground. Hermione stood and lifted him from the desk, setting him on the ground all the while Louis holding his hamster close. The toddler waddled towards the students, showing off his new pet. "Look!" He squeaked happily, lifting the rodent proudly to their faces. Hermione giggled at this, before she heard a knock at the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Standing tall and beautiful was Fleur, rosy cheeked and smiling. Hermione's face lit up even more and she ushered her wife inside the classroom. "I'm here to pick up the little monster." She snickered; and some of the boys in the audience whispered "whoa," when he caught sight of her. Hermione gave her wife a small peck on the lips, giggling in response.

"He's having fun showing off his new hamster," Hermione pointed out, motioning towards the young boy.

"_Petit Chevalier!_" The blonde woman called after her son, drawing his attention up to her with wife eyes.

"_Maman!_" The little boy called out happily, trotting over and holding his hamster out for her to see. Fleur, a bit wary of rodents, gave a half hearted smile, nodding. "Her name is Gabrielle." He stated proudly, as if he were doing his older aunt great justice. But that made Fleur giggle, and she picked him up, kissing his face lovingly.

"I thought you had a meeting," Hermione interrupted lightly, smoothing back her sons hair as she watched her students to make sure they were focused on the assignment at hand.

"Cut short, Minerva was called to Ministry." Fleur said in a hushed tone, "Keep this where I can see it, my love." She instructed Louis lightly; referring to the hamster as Louis was playing with it. She snapped her fingers and a cage appeared, some students watching and being amazed. "Here," she helped the toddler usher the animal inside.

"Did she say why?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned. Fleur shook her head, shrugging. "You'd better get him outside, then, we can get his nap in around lunch." She suggested, giving her wife one last peck before she had to leave.

"I'll see you then," Fleur nodded, smiling. "Say bye!" She cooed at Louis, balancing him on her hip. The boy waved eagerly, blowing a kiss to his mother before resting his head on her shoulder, crate in hand. The pair exited, leaving Hermione to her work.

"She's pretty," one of the boys blurted in a high pitched tone, and Hermione nodded knowingly.

"Comments like that are why I'm teaching and you're learning." She teased with a chuckle, all in good fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following chapter is rated M for sexual themes.**

"How was it?" Hermione asked, exiting Louis's room and closing the door behind her. Fleur was rested on the couch, looking exhausted. She had been assigned Detention Duty for the week, resulting her in coming back to the chambers at nine o'clock.

"_So_ boring." She pouted, taking her shoes off and standing up. "Is he down?" She made her way towards the bedroom door of their four year old son, opening it and stepping into the darkness quietly. Louis was fast asleep, clutching his owl plushie. Fleur bent down and kissed his forehead gently, exiting the room.

"Hi," she smiled, approaching her wife and kissing her sweetly in greeting. Hermione smiled against her lips, her hands cupping Fleurs pale cheeks in affection.

"Hi," Hermione replied, pulling away from the kiss first. "How tired are you?" She giggled, assuming she was ready to fall into bed and pass out.

"Mm, that depends what you're offering instead of sleep." She husked out with a laugh, wrapping her arms around her wife lovingly. "You're not grading tonight?" She asked, a bit of surprise in her voice.

"It could wait a day." She shrugged, walking backwards until her legs hit the couch, falling back on it and taking Fleur with her. The blonde let out a sweet laugh at this, falling into the cushions happily. Hermione swung her body over the Veela's, straddling her and brushing their noses together. "I missed you," she smiled, brushing Fleurs hair behind her ear.

Fleurs hands rested on Hermione's waist, a small smirk growing on her lips. "I can tell," she chuckled, fingers playing with the hem of the muggle t shirt Hermione was wearing. With a young child and teaching jobs at Hogwarts, it wasn't always easy to get privacy. Fleurs hands slowly reached around Hermione's waist, slipping under her shorts and past her underwear, cupping the cheeks of her butt softly.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut, a soft gasp escaping her throat at the sensation of her wife's short nails digging into her flesh. In response her hips buckled against Fleurs, who returned the favor and nipped lightly at Hermione's cheek. "We should go inside," the brunette breathed out, thinking of poor Louis if he were to leave his room to go to the bathroom and see his mothers like this.

Fleur stood, Hermione locking her legs around her waist as the blonde carried her to their bedroom. Leaving the bedroom door open a little bit just in case something were wrong, Fleur gently placed her wife on their bed. She grinned as she looked down at her, loosening her Ravenclaw tie and throwing it aside before unbuttoning her navy shirt. Hermione reached up to help take it off, then pulled Fleur down for a heated kiss.

The Charms teacher gripped the ends of her wife's t shirt, pulling it over her head and smiling in satisfaction when she saw she wasn't wearing a bra. Her lips attached to Hermione's neck, teeth nibbling softly as she sucked at her pulse. One hand came up to cup one of her breasts, squeezing softly and earning a moan of appreciation from the brunette. "Shit," Hermione breathed, hips arching upwards. Fleur reached around and unclipped her own bra, setting it on the ground and hovering over Hermione licking her lips.

Leaning down, Fleur wrapped her mouth around one of Hermione's breasts, swirling her tongue over her nipple and biting down on it from time to time. The Transfiguration professor dug her heels into the mattress, one hand resting in her wife's hair and tugging on it with pleasure.

After a moment Fleur stood, taking off her pants, leaving her underwear on as she climbed back on the bed. Hermione could see through the blue cotton fabric that she was wet, and that drove her wild as the older woman crawled back towards her. "I love you," she smiled softly, bringing Fleur in for a deep kiss when she was close enough. Fleur responded by sending Hermione's shorts down her legs, leaving her in her own grey underwear.

"_Je t'aime davantage,"_ the French witch replied, her hand slipping beneath the fabric of Hermione's underwear. Hermione gasped sharply as Fleur dipped her fingers through her wife's folds, humming in approval as she felt her wetness collecting around her digits. "You've been thinking about me," she chuckled almost darkly, the pads of her fingers slowly start to massage Hermione's clit with ease.

"Oh my god you're so hot…" Hermione whined softly, hips arching up at the contact and riding against Fleurs fingers. After a moment Fleur slid her hand out of Hermione's underwear, licking her fingers saucily and maintaining eye contact with her wife. Hermione however was dismayed at the abrupt stop, wanting nothing more than to just have her wife's fingers inside of her.

"What if he comes in?" Fleur asked delicately, not wanting to stop but reminding Hermione that he'd done just that the last three times they'd tried having sex. It was like he knew.

"Then we answer any questions, like last time, that he may have, and we let him sleep with us." Hermione replied, shrugging as there was a bit of begging in her voice. Fleur smiled with a chuckle, fingers hooking into Hermione's underwear and pulling them off of her. She did the same with her own and discarded them aside, turning her attention to her wife's wet slit.

Spreading Hermione's legs, Fleur swiped a finger through her folds, kissing her thighs tenderly. Looking up at the professor with dark eyes, the blonde kissed her everywhere but where Hermione needed it, teasing her with her lips and tongue. "Please," Hermione pleaded, hips bucking in desperation. In the distance, Fleur heard the thud of wood, but didn't think much of it, playing it off to the castle's old age.

One finger slid it's way inside Hermione, causing the younger witch to take a sharp breath at the welcome intrusion. Fleur chuckled in satisfaction, tongue reaching out to take a small taste of her wife. "_Maman_," a small voice drew Fleur away from her goal, so innocent and pure. "_Il y a des monstres dans ma chambre_," the four year old mumbled, the dark being his parents friend at the moment. Fleur placed one last kiss to Hermione's thigh, before sitting up and calling clothing from her dresser via charm. She threw on the t shirt and shorts, welcoming Louis into the room while Hermione got dressed, disappointed and unrelieved.

"_Mon prince curieux,"_ Fleur giggled, scooping the little boy up in her arms and carrying him over to the bed, tossing him on it lightly. He crawled over to Hermione, snuggling up in her arms.

"What monsters, darling?" She asked in amusement, knowing he was just dreaming - unless Peeves was trying to piss them off again by popping in to scare Louis. It had happened once and Fleur had hexed him into the next week.

"Ghosts…" the blonde boy mumbled, eyes drooping with sleep. Hermione and Fleur eyed one another as they pulled up the covers, silently agreeing to have a chat with Minerva in the morning about it.

"You're safe with us, love." Fleur assured him, climbing into bed beside him and Hermione. But the boy was already falling asleep, his mothers on either side of him and surrounded by love.


End file.
